House of Illusions
by UnknownRandomness
Summary: (1/7/13: Currently under editing and partial re-writing) When Kagome accidentally shoots Sesshoumaru, she has to pay the price. Though is it as terrible as she first thought? At this rate, it looks like it might be even worse.
1. Deep Shit

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but the plot is MINE!**_

**House of Illusions**

**DEEP SHIT Kagomes' POV**

'Okay. Here goes. I'll start at the beginning as most stories do, unless they have a time lapse or flashback or any of the other 1 million and 1 things which could happen. Rin is trying to read this over my shoulder, but I've decided to write in English so nobody here in the feudal era knows what I'm talking about.

Anyhow, there I was sitting by Goshinboku in Inuyasha's forest when all of a sudden, BAM! A giant ferret youkai appears. It seems to be scared and currently running away from something, or someone, as fast as its stumpy legs can carry it. Before this very rude interruption, I was practicing how to decipher probability fractions (with no luck whatsoever) and basically confusing myself, when I sense a youkai rapidly approaching. From the aura I guessed it was the hunted not the hunter. However, as it came into view I realized that in its frenzied state it may try to harm me. And boy was I right. Sensing my miko purification powers it immediately stopped running and decided to make me into confetti, while earning a few jewel shards in the process.

It lunged. HAH! What a pitiful attempt. I saw my bow and arrows lying next to my maths book. The ferret spun around and tried for my head I ducked and rolled easily expecting that manoeuvre, and then I did a back flip off the ground. Landing beside my bow and arrows. Calmly, I picked up said objects, strung my arrow and released.

Just on time! The ferret disintegrated into the breeze 10 centimetres from my outstretched arm. But I did not relax, because right behind the pile of ferret dust, was Sesshoumaru - Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands, sword in hand. But something was out of place. Okay let's see… sword in hand ready to slice and dice me. Check. Other arm holding my arrow which is now purifying his hand. Wait, other arm? That's definitely out of place. But, there's more. Face with an angry expression and an annoyance vein pulsing in his forehead. What? Rewind. Angry expression. Sesshoumaru isn't capable of emotions let alone expressions. Oh man. I'm in deep shit now. I look up into his pure golden eyes, sodeep and cold and enrapturing and – back to the story. I look into his eyes and then he spoke. Or should I say 'ground out between his teeth in closely bridled fury.'

"You tried to shoot this Sesshoumaru."

Oh yeah, I am in deep shit now.'

**YAY! First fanfic ever! I hope you like my feeble attempt at writing a Sess+Kag pairing, but this is my first fanfic ( as previously mentioned ) so review and try to be nice please! I have already written chapter 2 which is the same thing but in Sesshies' point of view. I am in the act of writing chapter 3 and I will only post it depending on how many reviews I get. Please could I get at least 2 reviews…THANKS!**


	2. What!

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned (which I don't) Inuyasha they would all be my own personal entertainment.**_

**House of Illusions**

**WHAT!!! Sesshoumaru's POV**

'Why am I bothering? I am currently in pursuit of a ferret youkai, huh, what a poor excuse for a demon. So I am going to rid myself of its miserable existence. It is obviously running away from me as fast as it can, so it knows that I am a force to be reckoned with. Wait, I smell someone, no, a mikos' scent ahead. Ah, so has the ferret, it is now attacking. Should I let the ferret destroy the miko? I may as well see who this foolish woman is.'

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully in the clearing by Goshinboku.

'Uh. It is Inuyasha's wench. This shall be a good opportunity for me to make her fear me. Why is she so different from the other human wenches? How did she threaten to shoot me?  Hah! She couldn't hit this Sesshoumaru with her best shot.'

Sesshoumaru glided behind the ferret youkai, poised to strike…

'She still isn't aware of my presence, she is attempting to shoot the ferret,-… SWIPP! 'What?! She, she nearly shot me. I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, has been caught unawares.'

Sesshoumaru watched her (Kagomes') face flick through surprise then to fear.

'HOW DARE SHE! That human wench didn't even mean to strike me, but she still surpassed this Sesshoumaru!'

Sesshoumaru was angry. Oh man.

"You tried to shoot this Sesshoumaru."

'This wench will pay.'

"Come."

**Woohoo! This girls' on a roll. I have 2 chaps out now to finish the third. But, remember what I said if I don't get at least 2 nice reviews I won't continue. Oh and I give you my sincerest apologies if Sesshie is OOC but I have never written a fanfic before so I hope you like it! **


	3. DISTURBING THOUGHTS

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so back off lawyers! *runs and hides__* _

**House of Illusions**

**Disturbing Thoughts**

"Come"

Sesshoumaru commanded. Kagome blinked.

"What did you say?"

Sesshoumaru seethed. "Wench, you have the audacity to ask this Sesshoumaru to **repeat **his instruction, **after** you shot him, and your purification powers are now purifying his hand."

Kagome was the one seething now. "How do I have 'audacity' I was simply defending myself from the ferret demon, when all of a sudden there you are with my arrow in your hand!"

All of a sudden, Kagome was pinned to a TREE, Sesshoumaru's hand at her throat.

"You miko, you shall not address me in such a manner, unless you wish to die."

Kagome turned her head defiantly.

"Well then. You'll just have to kill me then won't you, Sesshoumaru."

'Who does this miko think she is?' Sesshoumaru pondered as he studied her intensely. 'She is very attractive, beautiful even. I never really paid much attention to her before. Stunning raven hair, azure eyes, creamy skin, cherubic lips, shapely body-WAIT! What is this Sesshoumaru thinking?!'

Kagome meanwhile was wondering what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was … **studying her**.

"Um, Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm still pinned to a tree and you seem to-

Sesshoumaru dropped her, pirouetted and walked away briskly. "You will follow me to my abode to serve your punishment."

"I will not!" Kagome huffed.

Sesshoumaru blinked, unused to defiance. All the people he commanded got on with what he told them to do, risk pain of death.

"If you do not abide my instruction, I will destroy you."

"I'm not afraid to die." Kagome jutted out her chin and crossed her arms.

"You may not be, but I am sure your friend the demon slayer isn't ready to die, nor the little kitsune." Sesshoumaru proclaimed towering over Kagome. A tear ran down her face. "I am ready to take my punishment for whatever crime I have committed." Kagome said resignedly.

Sesshoumaru grinned so evilly that if Kagome had been looking she probably would have fainted.

"Good."

**Please review! Do you think it's going nowhere or too slowly? Just review and tell me your opinions and I will take them into account. Arigato gozaimasu! **


	4. INUYASHA & CO

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, Miroku would be far more lecherous. But I don't!_

**House of Illusions**

**Inuyasha & Co**

"Where is that wench!?" Inuyasha was angry. Not just angry- he was worried. Not a good combination. "Where the hell is Kagome!?" Inuyasha repeated.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked on as Inuyasha sniffed at the youkai trail.

Though Miroku and Sango didn't show it, they were worried. Obviously Kagome had been here, as she said she would be, doing her 'homework'. Then she had been interrupted by the ferret which she had purified by one of her arrows. That much was clear.

But what had happened afterwards was not.

It was obvious and extremely powerful entity had arrived and had interaction with the miko, however, who and what its intentions were, are unknown to the group.

Shippo started to cry. Kagome was the chain which linked the group together. Even though he was still a little child, Shippo understood the importance Kagome had on their lives. Not to mention she was his foster mother.

"Shut the hell up Shippo!" Inuyasha growled, clearly irritated. Miroku sighed while Sango shushed Shippo.

"I don't know whether you've been paying attention, but Kagome **didn't **put up a fight- so she was against someone powerful. They also thoroughly masked their scent, which means-" Miroku stopped to draw breath. "That it must have been someone as high standing as Sesshoumaru."

Sango nodded, she had come to that conclusion as well.

Inuyasha stopped halfway through his rant. He blinked, lowered his arms and stood completely still, his ears swivelling in all directions.

For about one and a half millionth's of a second, he contemplated the idea of Sesshoumaru kidnapping Kagome. Sango leaned in expecting a breakthrough.

Inuyasha dashed her hopes by laughing outrageously loud. "Sesshoumaru, the hater of **all **humans, kidnapping Kagome?" "You must be deluded to think that!"

Shippo and Sango sighed at Inuyasha's apparent stupidity. Miroku, however, would not give up.

"Really. **I** must be deluded? Okay then, how many youkai do you know of such high demonic aura in the **western **lands?" Inuyasha paled as the information finally seeped in. "Kagome has been taken, by my bastard brother?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, again pointing out his ignorance.

Shippo gasped in fright and distress, "But Lord Sesshoumaru hates humans! Is he going to kill her?!" Shippo looked up at Sango beseeching her for an answer.

"We can only hope, young one, we can only hope."

**Please review! I really didn't mean for it to turn out like this. Ah well.**


	5. Not so safe

_Disclaimer: The following is my idea, but not my characters. I do not own Inuyasha._

**House of Illusions**

**Not so safe**

"Mmmm, chocolate and strawberry mint whorls are **mine ** Souta." Kagome mumbled caught halfway between a pleasant dream and awakened state.

Sesshoumaru in the study next door, heard her fevered mumblings and got up out of his snake leather upholstery armchair, walked around the mahogany table, across the carpeted floor and through the cherry varnished oak door. Sesshoumaru paused in front of the bedroom door. He was wondering whether it was safe or not to enter.

_(BEGIN FLASHBACK)_

"Good" Sesshoumaru walked briskly towards Kagome, and before she had time to react, grabbed her around the waist and vaulted into the sky.

"Oh my God, (no blasphemy intended) put me down, put me down NOW!" Kagome screamed into Sesshoumaru's **ever so sensitive** inuyoukai ears.

"Woman." No response except more screaming. "Miko." Still more high pitched screaming. "Kagome." Said girl stopped screaming, and blinked in unbidden surprise.

"You, you called me Kagome." She said her whole body trembling. Suddenly her death grip on Sesshoumaru was released and she started slipping. Immediately Kagome started her keening noise, while slipping out of Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Wench! Stop that noise or I will drop you!" Instead of submitting to his command, she let out a string of protests.

"Wench! I am no wench! How dare you call me that you-!"

Sesshoumaru had looked around seeing whether any unsuspecting traveller was watching. He knew he needed her to shut up, but she wasn't heeding his advice.

Frustrated, he captured her babbling lips in his own. He felt her tense underneath him with shock, then relax into his gentle caresses Sesshoumaru was enjoying the kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm, moving in perfect synchronisation with his own. All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru didn't care that he was kissing a human. It no longer mattered that he had kissed her to get her to shut up. All that mattered was the pleasurable feelings her caresses were causing him.

He felt her hands running over his shoulders and come to rest on the back of his neck. He growled in contentment and Kagome gasped. He plunged his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue over her surprisingly well formed teeth, and then engaged her little pink appendage in a tantalizing dance.

His hands moved of their own accord, across her satin shock of obsidian hair, then resting on her shoulders, finally rotating in a gentle massage around her petite waist.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's instincts told him they had arrived at his castle. He broke his hold on her and looked away. "We have arrived." He said, in a husky baritone as the beast inside tried to break through his restraint. "Jaken my retainer will show you to your room." He walked away without a backward glance. As he left, he could smell the salt of her tears.

_(END FLASHBACK)_

In the end, he decided maybe it wasn't so safe to enter.

**See, See! Sesshy has some dignity in his cold heart! Review. Tell me if you think it is too sudden. I may not post for a few weeks because I am not sure where to go from here. If you have any ideas you want me to address, just tell me and maybe I shall put them in! Till next time!**


	6. I DIDN'T MEAN TO

_Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my little whimsical madness._

**House of Illusions**

**I didn't mean to?**

"Uhhh, just five more minutes." Kagome awoke to the sound of her own steady breaths. In her groggy state, her mind registered that the bed she was laying in was ridiculously soft. 'Where am I?' Her befuddled mind was slowly awakening. 'I suppose I should take a look around and find out where I am.'

Slowly the young miko opened her eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar environment. Kagome was lying on a king-sized canopy bed with feather downing mattresses. The sheets were made of silk in the most gentle violet hue. The canopy's curtains were obscuring her view of the outer room. Kagome was starting to get seriously worried. Her room sure as hell didn't look like this.

'Maybe I'm in some rich persons house, who Miroku's been asked to exorcise. Yeah that must be it.' She wasn't reassured. The miko reached forward, grabbed the violet satin curtains, and stepped out. Then proceeded to hyperventilate. No way could any human emperor have a room this size made of pure obsidian marble.

Turning around frantically the scared schoolgirl searched for an exit. What she saw instead made her blood run cold. A dark blue crescent moon hanging on the far wall. The Blue Moon of the Tashio clan. Sesshoumaru's moon.

A shiver of pure regret ran down her spine.

She remembered.

Everything.

"My Lord, may I be so brave as to enquire why we- I mean you, are allowing a filthy human to disgrace your castle. And a miko at that!?" Questioned an ugly bulbous-eyed toad demon. Most commonly known as Jaken.

"No."

"But my Lord –"

"My Lord" also known as Sesshoumaru, growled. His retainer took that as a sigh to shut-up.

"Jaken, you dare to question me? What I do, does in no way concern you, unless I have specifically ordered it so. We shall speak no more of the miko."

"Yes my Lord. I wasn't questioning your excellence Sesshoumaru-sama, merely stating what a waste the mik-"

Jaken stopped as Sesshoumaru levelled a cool but dangerous glare on the toad. The 'if you do not shut up I will rip you limb from limb' stare.

"You are excused."

The toad stood up, picked up the Staff of Two Heads and proceeded to waddle out of the study's door. Sesshoumaru sighed. Jaken was insufferable. Many a time he had considered killing the toad with Tokijin, then would remember that he wouldn't be able to bring him back with Tenseiga because the little tadpole had died already. Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind killing him just to stop his annoying squawking, though Rin enjoyed running circles around him, not to mention braiding flowers on his head.

The powerful inuyoukai smirked at that memory. Rin had been very sad after the possessed Kohaku had tried to kill her, and she had been in such a depressing mood, Jaken had complained that when Rin was serious the apocalypse would come and ruin the world, so he gave Rin permission to do his remedying (torture!). "Wrong move, toad." Sesshoumaru reminisced in sick glee. He was just about to resume his tedious leases of lower youkai petitioning for a royal court meeting, when he heard a sudden and unexpected bloodcurdling scream. Followed a moment later by a resounding CRASH! Sesshoumaru was already at the door of his suite guest room. Kagome was in there. It was her scream.

Multiple images flashed through the young miko's consciousness, striking her like lightening, each strike a blow to her slowly crumbling sanity.

Sesshoumaru pinning her to the tree. Her arguing with him. Her hysterics when he vaulted into the sky with her. Her screaming blue murder and then… and then… then 'He kissed me.'

The realization spread through her mind like wildfire. "Sesshoumaru, youkai lord of the Western Lands, son of the great Tashio-sama, brother of Inuyasha and hater of humans- kissed me." She whispered brokenly. Kagome's restraint finally snapped. Her scream was earth-shattering.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrghhhhhhh!" She needed to break something, smash something- anything. Running over to the obsidian mantelpiece, she grabbed the Blue Crescent Moon of the Tashio-clan and heaved. It wouldn't budge. With a tremendous surge of muscular power, Kagome lifted the monument and hurled it across the room. 'CRASH!' It smashed into a million pieces of glittering blue. Chest heaving, the young miko was brought out of her intense rage, with a sudden terrifyingly cold realization.

She had just smashed Sesshoumaru's heritage symbol. That was an absolutely **unforgivable** crime. If she had disgraced his clan to his face- no, his entire court- wouldn't be as blasphemous as the act she had just committed. Slowly the door to the bedroom opened. Sesshoumaru was standing there, his expression guarded as his eyes surveyed the chaos before him.

Kagome's sharp intake of breath raised his questioning gaze to flicker to her face.

"Miko. What has occurred here?" He slowly enquired.

"It's just… just… you see I….

Her voice trailed off as she searched for an answer.

"You won't forgive me will you?"

**Getting there. Slowly but surely. I hope you like the new chapter Cassie! This one is dedicated to you since you gave me the inspiration. Other reviewers, arguments shall follow in the next chapter.**


	7. Assault?

_Disclaimer: If I owned the characters Sesshy and Kags would be having pups by now. But, alas my vision shall not be. Until I become a millionaire and buy the rights! _

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

Before I forget:

"" means SPEAKING

'' means THINING

**House of Illusions**

**Kagome's POV**

**Assault? **

'I never gave much thought as to how I would die. Death is something you'd rather not think about until you really have to. Live the dream; your child's first birthday and their first day of school, and then before you know it, they're leaving you, to create a family of their own. During these times you would acquire wisdom and knowledge of different sorts, while retaining the wistfulness of wishing to be young again.

Of course, I'd thought many times of my own death. Not the actual passing, but of the time it would occur. Like most sane people, I wished to live a long life and float away into the next world painlessly and free of regrets.'

'Of course, my death became more likely with every passing day spent in the feudal era. Many a time, youkai had almost succeeded in ending my short life of a mere seventeen years.

'Almost' being the operative word in that sentence.

But as Sesshoumaru stalked towards me, rage burning in his eyes as he stepped on the shattered remains of his crescent moon, I had the feeling that one particular inuyoukai would ensure that 'almost' would no longer be the operative word.

May the kami favour me and make my passing quick if not painless!'

"You miko of the Shikon. May you be strong of spirit so I can torture you thoroughly before your final breath."

'Well there goes that hope.'

Sesshoumaru was feet from her now. He took another step and narrowed the distance considerably. Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath which she knew would be her last.

'I will not die a coward.' She told herself. Steeling her nerves she raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

She, Kagome Higurashi would not die shivering and grovelling for mercy. Kagome would stand tall and look into her killers' eyes. Eyes full of rage, hate, power and- pride?

'Something's wrong.' She thought. Sesshoumaru was now within touching distance. 'This is the end.'

Kagome squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

'Goodbye Mama, Souta. I'm so sorry. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Oh Shippo, don't cry. Mama's still with you in heaven.'

She heard Sesshoumaru's hand rise for the killing stroke.

'Oh Inuyasha! Don't blame your brother. Find Naraku and kill him. Retrieve all the jewel shards and make the wish. I know you can do it without me. Kikyo would only be too happy to assist. Live your life and be happy. My family, my friends-I love you all. Goodbye.'

His hand came down.

Kagome flinched.

But it was not the cruel, crippling blow she had expected. A gentle caress, fingers lightly brushing her cheek.

Hesitantly, a relieved Kagome opened her eyes, still prepared for a long delayed strike. What she saw shocked her to her very core.

Expecting a malicious death, Lord Sesshoumaru was instead stroking her cheek and gazing at her with pride, recognition and was that kindness? A gentle look softening his previously angry expression. He leaned forward as if to kiss her forehead and Kagome stepped back only to be caged in by his arms which at some point had snaked around her waist.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and the trapped miko couldn't help but shiver. The Taiyoukai inclined his head to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"Miko. You are the first human to have ever faced my judgement fearlessly. In fact, the only creature to have ever caught my attention. I believe you may be some kind of sorceress, to enchant me like this. Yet, you smell human if somewhat unique. But this Sesshoumaru does not care whether you are human or more, for you have entertained this Sesshoumaru-

And I like it."

He pulled back to study Kagome's reaction after his husky confession.

All the school girl could do was blink and concentrate on breathing. As far from death as Kagome could imagine possible, she instead had just had the most powerful, ruthless, cruel Taiyoukai of the Western Lands- who also happens to rule them- whisper his interest in her while holding her to himself.

With his _arms._

Yet another query. His arm had grown back. But, back to more urgent matters.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I… I…" faltering, Kagome searched for something to say. "I thought you were going to torture me for smashing your symbol."

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Do you wish me to do so?"

Kagome shook her head, eyes wide.

"I have a far better method of punishment, Kagome." He whispered huskily.

'He used my name! And I'm not dead, thank all the Kami! And I'm being held by Lord Sesshoumaru. Why is he leaning in closer?! NO! Don't kiss me! I DON'T WANT THIS!' Kagome's eyes widened even more as Sesshoumaru leaned in and stilled her stuttering with a chaste kiss.

"Mmmmmhhhh!" Kagome gurgled through sealed lips. Mustering all her power, miko and physical, she raised her hands, summoned the most powerful jinx she knew and blasted Sesshoumaru in the chest with it. A blast as bright as a supernova flashed through the room and shattered the windows.

Kagome blinked away the imprints left on her retinas to find herself back on the bed with the curtains over her, having been thrown thereby the force of the blast. She quickly untangled herself thinking Sesshoumaru would really kill her now.

But he was out cold on the floor, sprawled out like a rag doll.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered.

Now she was faced with a dilemma.

Should she stay and help Sesshoumaru, while risking his wrath when he awoke, _or _escape while she still had the chance and hope she found Inuyasha, before an angry Demon Lord found her?

**I AM SO SORRY! I SHOULD'VE UPDATED BUT I WAS LAZY!!!! Hehehe. Yeah. So anyways, do you like the new chappie? I completely forgot that I had written the first page of it and then left it to stew for three months. I suddenly remembered it again and completed the chapter. So I wrote you guys an extra long one to make up for it. How nice. Do you like the new plot twist? Or completely despise my choice? And I just couldn't resist on leaving you on a cliff-hanger, BUT if I had continued it would be at least 4 pages longer and I was too tired at 4 am too continue. See how nice I am to you, my unfaithful readers? I also was told by my beta the reference the first line had to a line in Breaking Dawn. I DO NOT OWN BREAKING DAWN-DO NOT SUE ME! Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW AS I NEED YOUR OPININON- YOUR VIEWS CHANGE THE OUTCOME OF THE STORY SO IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE HAPPEN- TELL ME!! **


	8. SURPRISE!

_Disclaimer: Alas, my dreams of owning Inuyasha are just that; dreams. DAMMIT!_

**House of Illusions**

**Kagome's POV**

**Surprise!**

Kagome ran.

Leaves ripped at her clothes, her hair. She stumbled, quickly caught herself before she could fall, and looked around.

Chest heaving, the young miko checked her surroundings for any threats, and finding none, continued her wild dash through the leafy glade.

Kagome contemplated her decision as she ran, thoughts transporting her to the choice she had made not an hour ago.

Sesshoumaru, the malevolent youkai lord, had confessed very shocking information to a terrified Kagome. To protect herself the schoolgirl raised a self-defence curse. Any lesser youkai would be permanently maimed, perhaps even fatally wounded.

Sesshoumaru, being him, was merely knocked out.

'Only he won't be too happy about that. Oh, shit, maybe I shouldn't have run. But what would have happened if I'd stayed?'

After the blast Kagome had been presented with a choice. To stay or flee.

Grabbing her schoolbag and her weapons (which had been sharpened and re-waxed), she chose to take flight.

'Only now I'm not so sure whether I should've helped him. He looked so defenceless lying there on the floor.'

Stopping in a clearing Kagome snapped out of her musings with a horrible feeling. 'Something's wrong. I just can't tell what.'

It was silent.

Not quiet, not calm, silent.

With growing shock Kagome realized she couldn't hear any birds, no animals in the bushes. Not even the wind was blowing. No sound except her breathing and heart-beat.

Setting her rucksack down and stringing an arrow to her bow, Kagome looked around the small clearing she had paused in.

'An undefenceless clearing. Those thick leaves and grasping branches could be hiding anything. Or anyone.'

Then she heard it.

A small cough, almost a sneeze. Kagome whipped around bow at the ready. But there was nothing there. Circling, the miko moved to the centre of the clearing for a better vantage point.

Then she heard it again. Almost like a sob this time. But it was from the same place as the previous noise.

Slowly, Kagome raised her bow and crept toward the bushes she thought she had heard the noises from.

Closer. Closer. She held her breath. Even closer. Kagome reached out a hand to move the bushes aside, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting-

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

"AAAAHHH!" Shrieked a scared Kagome. Twirling round Kagome saw the source of her fear- and almost laughed in relief.

A little girl. No more than a child. A beautiful girl. Kagome studied the girl's face before replying with the same greeting.

'What a beauty! Delicate porcelain features, snowy skin. Big, bright eyes of green. Elbow length hair of chestnut brown. She can't be more than seven years old.'

"E.e...Excuse me. Did you see my Luppa*?" Sniffed the girl.

As Kagome watched big, fat tears rolled out of the girls' eyes to stain tracks down her cheeks and soak through her brown robe.

Kagome rushed forward to kneel in front of the girl.

"I don't think I have. But then I don't know what Luppa looks like. Would you like me to help you find him?"

The girl nods. Once.

"By the way, I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"That _is _a nice name. My name is Vailyn*."

"Vailyn, huh? Lets' go find your Luppa and then get you back to your family."

Kagome reached out to hold Vailyn's hand. Looking down at her feet, the young girl reached up to take the older girls' hand, and stops.

Kagome hears it again. The sob. Only now it doesn't sound like a sob. It sounds like a chuckle.

Before Kagome could react, Vailyn grabbed her hand, looked up and smiled. Kagome knew this was the worst choice she could've possibly made. As the young girl grinned, her hair began to change colour rapidly, creeping down from the roots, turning a dark shade of grey almost silver. Her smile expanded as her mouth grew, to reveal impossibly white and incredibly sharp teeth. Her grip on Kagome's hand tightened and the miko winced in pain.

But worst of all was her eyes. They remained their emerald green but dulled to become absent of all signs of life. Only this girl-who was in fact no longer a girl, not even a child- was too much alive.

Horrified and repulsed at this twisted transformation, Kagome tried a summoning spell to call for help.

"Don't even try it Kagome. I could snap your puny wrist in a blink."

Kagome cried out. Not at the threat or clench that went with it but at Vailyn's voice.

It had remained the same. Sweet and innocent. Layered with charm.

The voice of a child coming from the mouth of a monster.

For Kagome knew without a doubt that this Vailyn-if that was even her name- was a monster. A monster in the guise of a child to trap unsuspecting miko's such as herself.

Vailyn could be none other than a Kaien Youkai.

'I thought they were just superstitious myth. I never thought they actually existed!'

Kagome's eyes roamed all around the clearing, searching for something she could use as a defence. Or even a last resort to prevent others from encountering this perversion of nature. For Kaien Youkai were infamous for being the insane, sick, deranged and diseased minds roaming this plane of existence.

'Creatures of legends, myths of old, tales of lore. **Those **are where I thought I would hear of such entities. Not in the world of men.'

Startled by a dawning realisation Kagome gasped.

'But as I've discovered this is no longer just a world of mankind. There are demons and creatures I have heard of in stories from Grandpa.'

'So why should it surprise me so much that Kaien are real too? But they were so horrific; I just thought that Gramps had _imagined_ them as bogeymen to keep us naughty kids at bay. Oh Kami help me!'

Kagome started to panic. If the creature holding her was half as bad as the stories, she didn't have long to live.

All the while the creature had been gripping the miko's hand writhing in place. 'Vailyn' as the creature had named itself. Perhaps she could just slip away while it occupied itself with whatever it was doing.

Kagome's eyes darted to her fallen bow.

'Run, RUN!'

Mind screeching, the miko made to step away from 'Vailyn'. The creatures' grip contracted like a python around its prey. Her jaw clenched in pain.

Kagome needed to do something before 'Vailyn' crushed her hand. She knew pleading with the creature would yield nothing, except sick entertainment for the thing. So she settled on another option; assault.

Falling backwards, Vailyn was dragged with her. Landing on her back, Kagome thrust her legs upward, catching the creature off-guard.

This would've been a brilliant move had the creature released her wrist on the way up.

It hadn't.

Fiery pain seared through her arm as her shoulder was ripped from its socket.

Gritting her teeth to stop the cry on her lips, Kagome knelt, panting. Watching the creature warily, the young miko assessed her situation.

'My assault was a bold move- obviously it wasn't expecting a small human woman to try brute force in a lesser tactical position.'

Kagome babbled mentally when under immense stress.

The 'Vailyn' creature was still sprawled on the hard ground several feet away, no longer a girl, but a dark, vaguely humanoid shape the size of a small five year-old. It sat up in one fluid movement and glared with malicious intent at the injured school-girl. Kagome tensed ready to flee, nerves jangling like church bells at the venomous leer.

She knew she could not fight it nor could she reason with it, so fleeing was hr only option- apart from being torn limb from limb and devoured.

But the thing made no move. It crouched on the rough, bare earth watching Kagome intently, calculating their positions. As did she. For what length of time they studied each other was unknown, but both knew one key matter; they had reached an impasse. If she moved, it would strike. If it moved, she would flee.

'What should I do? I can't run for any length of time with my arm like this- I'll have to relocate it myself, but not here. If I'm distracted for even a second 'Vailyn' will attack. I can't move!'

Kagome's mind worked furiously, spurred on by adrenaline and fear.

'If I try to purify her- it from this distance I may miss. But I can't risk getting any closer. This is my best bet.'

Mustering up all the power she could through the numbing pain of dislocation, Kagome Higurashi, high schoolgirl from five centuries in the future, miko–in-training in the feudal era, prayed to all the golden Kami in the heavens that she should survive this.

Her hand snapped up, brilliant power pulsing through her palms as she stood and faced the Kaien, solely concentrating on her will to purify the demon.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

"That insolent wretch! Attacking my most esteemed Lord Sesshoumaru! Why I ought to drag her back and cut off her treacherous hands!"

"Jaken."

"I'll make that wench pay. Oh how she will regret the day she ever even _thought_ of hurting Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru blinked away the blinding flashes printed on his retinas. Sitting up was difficult. More difficult than it should have been. Pain throbbed deep in his chest, as the muscles strained to keep his torso upright.

Looking around, Sesshoumaru noted the remains of his guestroom- canopy shredded, obsidian crystal scattered all across the floor. And in the centre Jaken ranting to his young ward.

What had happened? Had Naraku injured him?

No. NO. It was that _miko. _Kikyo.

No. That was Inuyasha's wench.

What was her name again?

Rin's voice peeped into Jaken's ranting; "I think Kagome was very nice."

Ah yes, that was it.

_Kagome._

He would certainly enjoy having a nice little _chat_ with her.

A sadistic smile crossed his features as his eyes began to bleed red.

**Hello, hello, hello! What did you think? I know I changed from 1****st**** to 3****rd**** person in this chapter but I really couldn't phrase it any other way. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! As you may (or may not) have received my message I have been sick for a while- when I sick it is deadly serious. I hope you liked this chapter- I did XD I also made it extra long just for you! Well, it's only actually 4 pages, but the first chapter was 4/5 of a page, so that is a definite improvement! **

**I hope you like the new plot!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Suffocation

_Disclaimer: Once again I'm going to tell you. I do not own Inuyasha, I never have and I never will. (Much to my chagrin). _

**House of Illusions **

**Kagome's POV**

Kagome was having the strangest dream. At least she thought it was a dream. It had to be, for the occurrences in it were too strange for reality. Maybe she was delirious. That was more likely. Her intoxicated mind must simply be purging the stress of the past few hours through her dreams. Subconscious cleansing.

Her mind had a right to do this, she thought, for not just anyone could have two near death experiences in the same evening, let alone one involving a Kaien Youkai. Now that she pondered on the subject, she was indeed very lucky to be alive, the young woman realized.

According to her grandfather's stories, Kaien Youkai could take on any form close to their original mass – Kagome knew this to be true; she had seen it- heal from any wound instantly (providing you could puncture their diamond hard skin), and see into your mind along with all other youkai characteristics combined. They could also absorb offensive energies (such as purification powers) and use them to destroy the source through that link.

And to top it all of, the only way to eliminate a Kaien youkai was through starvation – yet no force on Earth could stop them hunting. They were practically indestructible.

Kagome knew that over time tales got exaggerated to make them more interesting, but she had a worrisome suspicion that none of that was rumour. There was some consolation however, Kaien youkai couldn't mate. They only evolved from what they had been previously, and so their numbers never increased. Creatures such as Vailyn were physical manifestations of evil, from a previous time.

How had a miko like her, gotten away from something so powerful? A saviour had come blazing down in the form of a _very _pissed off dog demon, who had prevented her from strengthening the creature with her purification powers, by a well placed shield, cutting off her own aura. Kagome recalled Sesshoumaru wielding both Tokijin and Tensaiga to keep Vailyn from reaching her.

Whilst the demons circled, the schoolgirl took the opportunity to gather her bag from behind the trees and run. She stopped after a few minutes; her arm grazing in her socket reminded her terrified mind that it needed relocating. She tried pushing it back, but nearly ended up passing out on the process.

Behind her, she could hear the sounds of battle continuing, and it did not sound good. Growls, screeching and sizzling filled the air. Kagome listened intently, searching for indications of who was winning. "CLANG" resonated through her skull as someone threw a sword down.

Then she'd felt it, a rising in demonic youki – this was going to become a battle of auras. Kagome sprinted as fast as she could away from the conflict. If she didn't get out of range RIGHT NOW, the intensity of the demons' energies would force the life out of her body.

She wasn't fast enough.

Power pressed down on her like an iron fist, forcing the air from her lungs. She couldn't inhale, breathe, _think._ It was like gravity but on an unimaginable scale. Her knees collided with the ground as she fell, one of her shins snapping. Kagome didn't notice. She couldn't function outside the thought that she needed air, just one merciful breath in her rapidly shrinking lungs. The pressure drove her face into the ground, mouth open in a suffocated scream, eyes wide and streaming, veins in her neck and forehead standing out, threatening to burst.

And suddenly, as if it had never been there, the pressure was gone, lifted off her back, Kagome shuddered as oxygen flooded through her veins. But she did not notice. Her mind had shut down, relinquished its hold. Her unconscious body breathed on.

Yes, that was a very interesting dream. Definitely one for purging stress. Kagome_ knew _it was real, but she didn't want to wake up yet. Abruptly she remembered Sesshoumaru and wondered if he was alright. Her mind soothed her, telling herself he'd be perfectly fine and victorious. She couldn't have been more wrong.


	10. Tashio Junior

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is like being a toddler again. No matter how much you scream and cry it will never belong to you… or me. I do not own *sobs in corner*_

**House of Illusions**

**Tashio Junior**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Sesshoumaru woke up. Pissed. Very pissed. That bitch had attacked him.

Again.

The irony of the situation did not escape him; after all, that was how they had met and ended up in these circumstances.

Talking of the bitch, where was she? Eyes bleeding red, he stood. Jaken finally noticed.

"My Lord! Do you require my service in the hunting of that wily traitor?

Sesshoumaru was a master of frosty glares. The one he gave his retainer did not disappoint.

"You shall stay here and look after Rin. Under no circumstances are you to leave her side. Defend her with your life."

Jaken quaked in poorly disguised fear.

"If I find that you have failed me, not even the hounds in all seven layers of hell could help you."

And with that chilling statement, Sesshoumaru summoned his youki cloud and followed his nose.

Breath rose in pants. Blood dripped from the end of the giant canines' nose…

Sesshoumaru had found the miko in a suicidal battle with an _interesting _creature. Just as the girl was about to perish, he had stepped in; determined that if the miko wished to be killed, he would be the executioner. Only the Kaien youkai had other plans.

Having never before faced such an onslaught, not even from his father, Sesshoumaru had had to withdraw both blades from his belt. And when those mighty weapons proved useless he called his heritage into play.

So here he was now, panting like a winded puppy, staggering under the influence of the sedative that was working through a gash on his side. Blood rolled down his snout and stained his fur. But he did not care.

"I am Sesshoumaru! Lord of these lands and son to the General Tashio. I command you leave!"

The creature giggled.

"Me? Leave? And oh, Great _Arrogant _Dog! He claims himself _Lord _of these lands!"

Vailyn played surprise well, acting to the imaginary audience.

"I knew your father, _whelp._ Great? You're even more of a disgrace to demon kind than your father was!"

To say that Sesshoumaru was shocked would've been poor judgement on your part.

He was enraged.

Whirling winds ripped around him as he decided that he'd had enough of fighting with this abomination. Sesshoumaru's youki was a sight to behold. Pulsating, swirling energy in a kaleidoscope of colour. Vailyn flared its aura in response.

In some small corner of his mind the Taiyoukai registered the sound of Kagome succumbing to unconsciousness. He didn't know how long he would last; the poison 'Vailyn' had injected into his system was making him sluggish.

'I have never encountered such a fierce opponent. Father always warned that there would come a day when I would meet someone equal to my strength…. I WILL NOT BACK DOWN!'

With a ferocious roar, Sesshoumaru lunged. Massive paws shook the ground and trampled the forest as he gained speed.

Vailyn, the size of a small child, watched as the Taiyoukai got closer. Ten paces. Seven. Five. Vailyn smiled up at him. Three. Two….

When he was no more than a single stride away from it, Vailyn vanished.

Sesshoumaru skidded to a dead stop. Childish laughter echoed in his ears.

His head roved, eyes searching, nose desperately scenting the air. Though all in vain, for all he could see was forest and sky, and all he could smell was the bitter tang of his own blood.

Vailyn's laughter become a taunt; "Do not bother searching for me Son of the _Great Tashio. _I am no longer here. Until our next meeting."

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed of their own accord; he transformed back into his humanoid shape. His whole body was convulsing; rejecting the foreign substance that entity had contaminated him with.

Quietly, so quietly his sensitive ears almost missed it; Vailyn took her leave with one final insult.

"Judging from the way you look now, there won't be a next time."

As his limbs gave way, Sesshoumaru's only consolation was that the creature he had faced was no weak youkai, but rather the essence of evil.

The demon didn't think it much consolation.

Flying high above the forest, a young eagle-youkai scanned the plantation below looking for a meal.

Coming up to a clearing, the flying youngster spotted a young female human; unconscious on the ground.

Easy pickings. A flash of silver caught his eye. Veering left, he went to investigate. He almost fell out of the sky with shock.

Lord Sesshoumaru was out cold covered in blood in the next clearing over!

Spurring himself on, the eagle forgot about his meal and flew west, heading towards the Lord's castle; preparing to tell of what he saw to anyone who would listen.

And there they lay, unconscious, lost in their own worlds. The girl who danced through time and the youkai who ruled the lands. Midnight black and star shine silver. Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Jaken was at a loss. His master had disappeared in a fury, commanding him and Rin to stay put and wait for his return. Not surprising since they were already in the master's house.

As the hours passed the toad-youkai got more and more worried. Lord Sesshoumaru often left on his own for days at a time – but he never left without first ensuring that his servant had everything organized in the House of the Moon.

This time, his Lord had not returned. Jaken was sure that Sesshoumaru-sama had already subdued that ungrateful wretch…

So why weren't they back already?

"Jaaaaaaaaaa-ken! I made you a daisy chain!"

Jaken's bulbous eyes bulged as the adorable girl wreathed him in the puerile floral affair.

"You irritating human! If Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't command me protect you, I'd—

But Jaken never got to say what he'd do to her, as a flustered eagle-youkai entered the gardens, escorted by the inu-youkai guards of the front gate.

"We found him trying to get past the barrier of the inner wall." The youkai who'd spoken was gripping the captive by the shoulder to prevent him taking off.

"What was your purpose for coming here?" Jaken asked slowly.

First, his Lord had gone missing, and now there was an intruder!

"Please my liege, I was flying over the forest not far from here when I spotted a human unconscious on the groun-"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, in the next clearing, I also spotted our Lord, gravely injured."

Jaken's head snapped up. "Gravely i…injured?"

Rin's eyes widened as Jaken grew serious. Ordering the guards to reward the messenger and then escort him off these lands; the small retainer collected the Staff of Two Heads and gave Rin one parting instruction.

"Rin, you are to stay indoors where the servants can see you."

Although he often felt burdened with a curse, he really did care about the small girl.

"May the daisies bring Jaken-sama luck."

Surprised, he looked at the garland round his neck. Scowling to hide his pleasure, Jaken left the House of the Moon.


	11. Stress

_Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I do not own this for all you lawyers to BACK OFF?_

A/N: I am very sorry if my story has seemed weird in reading- it may be because my bloody program keeps taking the dividers out! So please bear with me, I've been trying to find one that works.

**House of Illusions **

**Stress**

"Inuyasha, we need to stop. We're as worried as you are about Kagome, but if we don't rest none of us will be in a fit state to find her."

The hanyou in question paced away from the stationary group. Sango's words rang through his mind with sickening truth. Snarling, Inuyasha bit back a response.

"Fine – but only five minutes. Kagome could be in danger."

Leaning on a gigantic tree, Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for the ninth time that day. 'Why did I let her go off by herself on that day?' He remembered her smile as she asked him to let her study and the pain of the sitting marathon he'd received when he said no.

How could he have known that she wouldn't come back? He missed his friend, as did Sango and Miroku. Shippo was putting on a brave face, but it was clear that the young kitsune was terrified.

"Inuyasha, no-one here blames you for Kagome's disappearance. Stop fighting against an imaginary current."

Inuyasha started. He'd been so occupied with his own thoughts he hadn't even noticed the monk sneak up on him.

A calm, measured expression adorned Miroku's face as he studied Inuyasha. The latter looked confused.

"And what's that supposed to mean, houshii?" Miroku smiled as Inuyasha forgot to worry about Kagome and start to listen.

"It means; stop worrying so much. If you do, you'll be overwhelmed and unable to find Kagome." Inuyasha's face cleared.

"I know your right, but I can't help it. It's my fault I wasn't there to save her from that bastard!"

Miroku's expression grew serious. "Inuyasha, we cannot assume that Sesshoumaru-sama wasn't acting on behalf of Kagome; her scent was fearful- according to your nose- but he may even be looking af-

"Don't side with _him_!" Inuyasha's eyes blazed as he bared his fangs. "He _took _her Miroku! He never takes prisoners! He might've given her to Naraku! That asshole might have killed her already. He might have killed her…"

The hanyou trailed off. Miroku patiently waited for his friend to calm down. The wind tugged at his ponytail as it shifted. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sniffing vigorously, he slowly turned north; nostrils dilated. A pattering noise alerted the hanyou to someone's approach. The two men turned at the sound to find Shippo and Sango running toward them, Kirara perched on the woman's shoulder.

"Did you smell it?" Shippo's voice cracked as tears started rolling down his cheeks. The tayiija sent worried glances to the two companions.

"I can't understand it; he was just sitting there and then he jumped up as if stung. What's wrong?" The last question was directed at the youkai smelling the north wind. Inuyasha scooped up Shippo and placed him on his back.

"We're going."

As Sango and Miroku exchanged bemused glances, Inuyasha growled in impatience at the human pair with their dull senses. He was just about to explain when Shippo chimed in; "its blood- Kagome's blood has been shed."

Bubbles floated silently to the surface. There they burst; the air contained within then escaping to the world above. Floating alone in the liquid vastness the seventeen year old miko contemplated the fact that she couldn't breathe underwater. If she _was _drowning then the whole experience was surprisingly pleasant.

Wasn't it supposed to be all pain and desperation? Shouldn't her final thoughts concentrate on something profound; like the achievements she had made in her life? Or all the amazing people she had met- both at home and in the feudal era?

Looking around herself with curious eyes, Kagome was rather disappointed to find that apart from the huge quantity of water there was nothing else to see. Coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be drowning any time soon, she may as well explore this watery world and work out how to get back to… to get back to… what? Supposedly where ever she had been before. Where was that? The young miko wracked her brain for the answer but all she could summon was the image of green eyes and searing pain.

Kagome decided she would puzzle over it later. For now however, her foremost worry was the large, dark shape coming towards her.

It was travelling inexorably closer; getting more defined with each passing moment. Initially, it looked like a fish, but as it continued on its path Kagome almost laughed. It was a massive Buyo swimming toward her, whiskers twitching, fuzzy paws doing a doggy paddle. As she opened her mouth to laugh at the irony of one breed of pet doing the swimming style of another, her inflated cat reached her. Laughing until she thought she would cry, Kagome greeted her cat with a hug.

"Oh Buyo, you great, big, tubby kitty! What are you doing here?" Stroking his fine coat with smooth movements Kagome looked back to where she had first spotted the feline.

"How did you get here, hmm? Wherever _here _is." Looking back down at Buyo the schoolgirl was jolted out of her musings by her cats' pained expression. "What's wrong?" Even though she knew her cat couldn't answer back, she waited for his response. Slit pupils held her gaze as Buyo searched his loving owners' face. With a desolate 'meow', Buyo reached up and licked Kagome's nose.

"I love you too, Buyo." Giggling at Buyo's expectant gaze, Kagome couldn't help adding; "I'm not going to feed you, you know- your fat enough already." Feeling a tug on her left leg, she gasped as Buyo leapt from her grasp and swam away into the watery world.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" Buyo paused, glanced back at the lonely girl; and vanished.

"Buyo?"

The question had barely left her lips before she woke up.

**Hello, hello, hello. I'm sorry that this story is taking so long and that it is so awful, but the education system is bent on making me its slave. Resulting in little time to do anything else. **

**I will try and get the next chapter posted ASAP. But I really can't promise anything. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! **


	12. Not Fair?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Ah well. _

**House of Illusions**

**Not Fair?**

Sesshoumaru was brooding. Slowly he raised his hands and called forth his deadly poison. Touching the furs of his mokomoko he reminisced on the lethal creature he had encountered not eight sunsets before. That 'Vailyn' had managed to fend off his attacks and leave the skirmish the victor; a feat that only one youkai had ever done before- Sesshoumaru's sire. The memory still haunted him, as the day his father had abandoned his duty.

Filing those uncomfortable thoughts away for later, the Western Lord turned to far more unpleasant thoughts. There was a dangerous being roaming his lands, and he had been able to stop it. He was slipping- first the miko and now the abomination. Sesshoumaru cast his gaze about the bedroom. Rin slept peacefully on the futon, her quiet breathing the only sound breaking the silence. Rin had cried when Jaken had brought him in. After he emerged from the healer's room his ward had presented him with a red-eyed, runny-nosed hug. Relenting, he had stayed with her until she fell asleep. He could smell her contentment that he was unharmed and well. Her _saviour _was safe. Sesshoumaru felt nothing but disgust; he had been immobile for six suns due to his injuries and he still wasn't fully healed. Slowly he stood, resisting the urge to wince when his inflamed scar stretched. He refused to show weakness. He was not _weak._ As he left Rin slumbering, Sesshoumaru decided that he had better visit the dojo.

Blinking awake, Kagome became aware of a disconcerting throbbing in her left leg; the kind of ache that meant something was damaged. Slowly and very, very carefully she opened her eyes. The light was dim- the only source being a single candle by her futon. Glancing around, Kagome noted the room's small size, sparse furnishings and shoji doors to be a healer's workplace.

'So I am wounded. Great. Just what I needed.' With the patience of one who has been injured many times before, Kagome hesitantly propped herself up onto her pillow, using her elbows and forearms for support. Grimacing through the sudden flare of pain that shot through her chest, the young woman assessed her injuries. 'From the throbbing I'd say my left leg has a fracture just above the ankle and judging by the feeling in my chest I have a couple of broken ribs. _Wonderful, _now Inuyasha is really gonna flip out.' Blinking in confusion, Kagome realized that this was most definitely not Kaede's hut, nor was there a small kitsune clambering on her legs. Unbidden, strange memories flashed through her mind; a small girl turning into a monster, a saviour in white intercepting her death, the ache of a dislocated limb. Gingerly rolling her shoulder she was pleasantly surprised to find it fully operational. 'Well at least that's healed. Hang on- how long have I been out?' Starting to grow nervous, she called out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Thank you for your kindness." Although silence met her enquiries, she had a feeling that someone was there waiting- just outside the shoji doors- for her to say the right thing. "You are most kind for treating my wounds and, uh… feeding me." Lifting her blanket Kagome glanced at the hard slave encasing her leg- sophisticated and expensive methods for the Feudal era. "May I ask as to where I am?" During the coughing that followed that last question, her voice hoarse from disuse, the doors slid open and Jaken stepped in.

Kagome barely hid her dismay at discovering the toad youkai- for if h was here then his master wouldn't be far away. The kappa glared at her for a moment before kneeling a few feet away from the futon, laying the Staff of Two Heads on the floorboards. Blinking his bulbous eyes, he spoke, "Ningen, you will tell me everything that transpired between Sesshoumaru-sama and you." Shifting on the futon, Kagome felt slightly disconcerted. Did Jaken want to know that she and Sesshoumaru had kissed? 'Unlikely, he'd probably think I sullied his master's perfection.'

"Quickly you filthy ningen! What happened in the forest?" Kagome glared at the irate youkai, preparing to give him a piece of her mind when she remembered that he was most likely responsible for her care. Sighing, she replied "I was running through the trees when I came upon a clearing. It was very eerie and quiet, but it wasn't empty. There I met a girl who called herself Vailyn. But she wasn't a girl." Shuddering at the memory of the demonic creature, Kagome continued, "It was a Kaien youkai and-"

"There are no such things Kaien youkai you silly girl!" Jaken interrupted, glaring at her with renewed fervour, "Do you really expect me to believe such lies?" But it's the truth!" Kagome shouted back, annoyed with his accusations. "You wanted to know what happened and I'm telling you. If you don't want to believe me, it's your choice, but I am not lying." Kagome eyed Jaken, her ribs aching with the effort of raising her voice. "Anyhow, as I was saying, a _Kaien youkai _attacked me and dislocated my shoulder. As I was preparing to fight it, Sesshoumaru prevented me from doing so by engaging the creature. I ran." The young miko lowered her gaze to her nervously twisting fingers. "I hadn't gotten very far before their auras started to clash. They were so powerful I didn't stand a chance. I lost consciousness and then I awoke here. That's it." Kagome remained silent as Jaken stared at her incredulously. "I just hope he destroyed that thing." She muttered. "I can only assume that my master did, considering there was no trace of this supposed demon and Sesshoumaru-sama was unable to verify." Kagome raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Unable?" 'Perhaps he was put under a curse and can't speak?' Jaken slowly stood and bent down to pick up the Staff of Two Heads. "I do not know why I am telling you, a cowardly ningen this, but Lord Sesshoumaru was unconscious when I found him." Kagome's mind reeled. ' Unconscious? Sesshoumaru, the most powerful being I have ever met, was knocked out?' This did not bode well.

"Come, my Lord commands your presence." Blinking away the shocking revelation, the young woman asked a question that had worried her as soon as she had woken up. "Jaken, how long have I been here?" The reply made her even more upset; "Twenty- two suns- far longer than you deserve." Kagome didn't even hear the toad's insult. 'Three weeks! I've been unconscious for most of a month! How are the others doing? Mother must think I've died! Has Inuyasha visited her?' The information stunned her so much that she raised no objection when a youkai servant appeared and carried her down the hallway towards the Western Lord.

Jaken scowled. This useless ningen was taking up too much of his valuable time. Since he had brought her back to the shiro, he had to care for her- bathing and treating her wounds, feeding her when she was barely conscious, keeping her warm; it was ridiculous! Jaken couldn't understand why Sesshomaru-sama would want to be in her vicinity. But he had visited her at least once a day since he awoke, looking down on her face with an intensity that bothered Jaken. The last time his master had looked at something that way, Jaken had been saddled with that child Rin. He sincerely wished that it would not be the same with this human. He didn't think he would be able to stand _two _female ningens constantly. Although Rin wasn't _so _bad. Not that he would ever admit that aloud. Glancing back at the girl in the servant's arms his scowl deepened. She'd had the nerve to tell him lies about what occurred in the woods! Kaien youkai indeed! As if someone as clever as him would entertain such nonsense.

Rounding the corner to the dojo, Jaken instructed another waiting servant to fetch a cushion and crutch for the human. Opening the shoji doors, the kappa bowed low and addressed his master. "My Lord, I have brought the miko to you as instructed." Sesshoumaru paused in his exercises for a moment to reply to his retainer. "Good. Now leave us." Bowing once again, Jaken slid the doors shut and walked back down the corridor. If it took him all day and night Jaken was determined to understand his Lord's current fixation with ningens. Perhaps he should go and find Rin, she might know something. Mind decided he wandered around the shiro until he found the little girl in the gardens. What a surprise. Really this is the first place he should have looked. The sun had just passed its zenith, highlighting Rin amongst the flowers. Leaving the shade of the building, Jaken almost smiled when Rin jumped up to greet him. "Jaken-sama how is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"He is currently in session with the miko." Rin stopped entirely, her large eyes lit up with hope. "Kagome-sama is awake?" Once again he wondered why those around him seemed so concerned with the human woman. "Yes. And annoyingly loud."

"Oh, Rin is glad! May Rin see her after her session?"

"I suppose, but you must ask Lord Sesshoumaru first." The kappa sighed. Today was going to be a long day. The small human was barely able to contain her excitement at seeing Kagome. Jaken distracted her with his earlier thought; "Rin, why is Sesshoumaru-sama so concerned with filthy ningens?" The girl giggled, completely unconcerned with his back-hand insult. "Because Jaken-sama, we needed him and when we needed him, Sesshoumaru-sama took us under his wing. He is very kind." Jaken snorted. Kind? His master was not kind. He was great and fearsome. Saying as much to the girl he was greatly annoyed when Rin giggled again. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But Sesshoumaru-sama is definitely kind and very caring." Skipping away, Rin hummed and picked a few flowers, linking them together in the beginnings of a wreath. Shaking his head in confusion, Jaken squawked at Rin when she, once again, decorated his larger head with garden flora.

Once the toad had left, Sesshoumaru continued his blade exercises, the short katana moving effortlessly within his grasp. Twirling about the dojo with unmatched grace, he came to a halt not a foot from the watching woman. Her mouth hung slightly ajar and her gaze stunned as she traced the contours of his defined musculature with her wide eyes. Sweat glistened on the surface of his alabaster skin. Chuckling quietly, Sesshoumaru turned from the girl and spoke, "If you do not close your mouth an insect may wander in and lay eggs there." Grinning with amusement when he felt her glare on his back, he crossed the room and hung the blade on its stand. He didn't know why he'd been so pleased that she admired his form. 'That is as it should be, since this Sesshoumaru is far superior than any other.' His arrogant thoughts halted when he remembered his failure. It had been sixteen days since he had first visited the dojo, and since then he had only left its confines to eat.

Turning back to the miko he considered her form. She was slumped on a cushion, her left leg outstretched before her, her shoulders were hunched and the frown between her brows indicated continuous discomfort. Her bright azure eyes met with his golden ones as they perused each other. Sesshoumaru blinked, startled to see her eyes glistening with tears. The great Taiyoukai was transfixed as the salty water welled up and, with a blink, escaped her lashes and ran down her cheeks.

"What ails you?" Kagome quickly wiped the tears away and boldly stared into the demon's eyes. "All that's happened has been my fault. I hit you with my arrow and then defied you when I should've faced the consequences. I… I ran after destroying your clan's symbol and after your… speech." Taking a deep breath, the schoolgirl raised herself off the cushion with the crutch, wincing as her ribs moved. "Regardless of my disrespect, you still came and saved me, and had Jaken care for me; though I did not deserve it." Slowly hobbling over, the miko stopped in front of a silent Sesshoumaru. "You are honourable and brave, for which I can only be most grateful. And even though you probably want nothing more than to kill me right now, I would just like to say; thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for your mercy. As I said once before; I am ready to take my punishment for whatever crimes I have committed."

Kagome's eyes closed and she bowed her head. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and placed a hand atop her head, and the other under her chin, careful not to slice her skin with his sharp claws. Feeling her tense, he speculated on what she could possibly be thinking of as punishment.

"You will stay here until this Sesshoumaru believes you have repaid him for all the troubles you have caused." The tentative look she gave him from under his arm reminded him of Rin so much that his eyes softened a little. "This Sesshoumaru will not harm you, although you do deserve to be flayed until barely alive." He smelt her relief give way to anxiety and he removed his hands from her head. Kagome started to fall forwards; for she had been leaning into his touch, but the youkai quickly righted her. "Arigatou gozaimasu Sesshoumaru-sama. What is my first task?" Kagome breathed. Sesshoumaru looked at the plain shoji doors as he considered her question. 'What should her first task be? Perhaps I could have the troublesome miko service all the rooms on the Eastern ledge; they need attending to. Or perhaps she can look over Rin? But then the toad would have nothing to do.'

Looking back at the woman he once more noticed how tired and broken she truly was, and made his decision. "Your first task is to rest. Ailing subordinates are of no use to this Sesshoumaru." Her surprised expression caused a slight chuckle to escape from his throat- clearly the onna thought him a tyrant. "This one is not as cruel as you would believe, miko. Kindness is often far more effective than fear, and others do not resent you for it. Although this Sesshoumaru prefers the latter." Kagome just nodded at the demon lord, suddenly too tired to deal with everything around her. She inclined her head towards her strange host and levered herself towards the exit.

"However," at the sound of his voice she halted her movements. "Do not think that I have forgotten the topic of our previous conversation." The hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention and Sesshoumaru noted the stiffening of her shoulders. "I would never assume to know what you are thinking Lord Sesshoumaru. I honestly would have no idea." The respectful reply made Sesshoumaru wonder. 'Is she truly scared of me? Now that I have saved her life she fears me more then when I tried to kill her? Strange woman.' At his "Hn", Kagome hobbled to the shoji doors and smiled at the servant who picked her up and carried her back the route she had travelled before. Sesshoumaru watched her retreating figure, his mind whirling.


	13. Bamboozled

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However 'Aizai' (pronounced 'I-sigh') is my own creation._

**House of Illusions**

**Bamboozled**

'Well this has been a strange turn of events.' Kagome lay in her futon reminiscing on the past five days since her dojo conversation (as she had dubbed it) with Sesshoumaru and his order for her to rest. She hadn't done anything then except follow his order. Jaken reluctantly brought her meals everyday and griped about having to care for such a "useless ningen", especially when he had _so many _other _important _things to do. Kagome snorted. 'Jaken did look rather funny though- rattling on about how _brilliant _Sesshoumaru is and how _easily _his lord could kick out an ungrateful wretch like me.' Her sigh escaped before she could check its progress. 'I want to do something to help; yet I'm not allowed. This is ridiculous!' A quiet tap on the doorframe broke the young woman out of her doze, and at her welcome, Rin poked her head through the gap before padding over and sitting down next to her.

"Ohayo Rin-chan."

"Ohayo Kagome-sama."

Kagome frowned; Rin didn't seem to be her usual bubbly self today. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kagome wouldn't stand for this; if she could help Rin then she would be happy for the rest of the day.

"Rin was walking in the gardens and Rin found a baby bird on the ground and so Rin picked it up thinking to put it back in its nest, but it was dead... so Rin left it on the ground and now Rin doesn't know what to do."

Kagome blinked at the melancholy expression on the girl's face; slightly overwhelmed with the maturity the child spoke about death. 'Although, she has been through a lot- especially if she's Sesshoumaru's ward.'

"Well, I'm sure the bird's parents are very upset, so how about we give it a proper funeral, ne?" The miko smiled tenderly at Rin, and the little girl nodded, looking less solemn than before her outburst.

Slowly the miko rose and Rin placed her hand on Kagome's arm, ensuring that she wouldn't fall over- or at least if she did, she would have company on the floor. The smile she received for her help encouraged her natural exuberance to shine through, and she told Kagome of what she had been doing recently; apparently Sesshoumaru had brought in a tutor for Rin and she was learning her basic characters. Kagome was very pleased to hear that Sesshoumaru thought it important to educate his ward. It proved he cared about her future. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she turned to face Rin. "Hey, does Sesshoumaru have a library?"

"Oh yes Kagome-sama! It is really, really big! Rin has only been in there once, but Rin knows that there are more scrolls in there than Rin can count on her fingers _and _toes!" Kagome giggled at Rin's cheerful response. "Please step down here Kagome-sama!"

Frowning, she did what the younger female asked. "Rin-chan, why do you call me Kagome-_sama_? I'd much rather you call me Kagome-san."

Squinting in thought Rin replied, "Okay Kagome-san. Rin called you Kagome-sama because you are special." Unsure of what reasoning had led her to come to that conclusion, Kagome let the subject drop as they entered the sunshine.

"Wow. This is amazing!" She could understand why Rin was so happy in the gardens now- flowers winked up at her from everywhere, their vibrant colours almost blinding in the sunlight streaming down from the cloudless sky. Moments passed as the two stood there, gazing at the assorted plant life that seemed to welcome them outside. Squeezing the hand Rin had on her forearm, she nodded to the girl and they made their way past the flowers towards a small copse of tall, green, broad-leafed trees. Upon closer inspection however, Kagome noticed that they were in fact a bush of some kind and not trees as she'd previously assumed.

Releasing Kagome's arm, Rin knelt down and moved a branch out of the way so that Kagome could see the dead hatchling lying on a patch of browning grass. Eyes softening, Kagome saw that Rin had picked some of the flowers and spread them around the bird, as a sort of tribute to its memory. "I don't know what to do Kagome-sam-san." Rin's melancholy expression had returned.

"Well, we should dig a hole to put it into, and mark the earth to indicate that this spot is a grave." Nodding in uncharacteristic silence, Rin started to dig with her bare hands. "Oh! Let me help you with that!" Kagome made to sit down but Rin's gentle words stopped her.

"It's fine- do you have anything to mark a grave with?" Noticing the somber mood Rin was in, Kagome looked about for something to symbolize the chick's final resting place. Seeing nothing in the immediate vicinity she contemplated hobbling elsewhere, until she heard Rin's breathing becoming shaky as she fought back tears.

"Rin! It's okay sweetie. You can cry if you want to. We all have to cry sometimes." Her little frame shuddered with quiet sobs. "You've done really well; being so brave as to find help when you didn't know what to do- you're wonderful Rin-chan!" Kagome rubbed her back soothingly; wishing she could just place the girl on her lap, yet knowing her injuries wouldn't let her. After a few short minutes Rin lifted her head and fixed her steady gaze on Kagome. "Would you visit here with me later, Kagome-san?"

"Everyday, if you want me to Rin." The little girl nodded and slowly picked up the deceased bird, placing a kiss on its delicate head before setting it in the newly dug grave. Kagome held out her hand, and Rin took it, wishing the chick a nice afterlife, where it could fly without limits. "A marker?" Rin tentatively asked. Kagome squeezed her hand before removing her leg splint from its bandages, and picking up a pebble, scratched the kanji for 'sleep' and 'bird' upon the bark before thrusting it into the disturbed soil.

Rin smiled at the miko before asking, "Kagome-san, will your leg get better without that?" Kagome couldn't help but grin at the little girl's concern; it was so cute! "I certainly hope so Rin, I didn't really think about what I would do without it."

"That is foolish and an obvious lack of foresight on your part, miko."

Kagome started at the unexpected participant, but relaxed when she recognized the rumbling voice. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She inclined her head in respect to her host, but inside she was annoyed; that was the first thing he'd said to her in five days, and it just had to be an insult.

"Rin, leave us."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Eyes sparkling, the young girl skipped back into the hallway, but not before snagging a few flowers to adorn some unfortunate soul with.

Kagome remained in her seated position looking at the grave, noticing Sesshoumaru step beside her. If it hadn't been for her peripheral vision, she wouldn't have known that he'd moved; he was just that _quiet. _

"She cried for that bird?"

Looking up at the inuyoukai who was gazing at the uncovered grave, Kagome nodded an affirmative. With his customary "Hnn", the Lord of the West knelt and finished the grave, scooping the small mound of dirt over the body before firmly pressing on the loose earth, leaving a small bump and an improvised gravestone. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the ground, his face blank- even his eyes were unreadable- but they seemed almost dimmed, as if he was asleep with his eyes open. Growing slightly uncomfortable with the extended silence, Kagome decided to make conversation.

"So, Rin has told me that you are educating her?" At his lack of response, the injured woman had a sinking feeling that this was going to be a one-sided conversation. 'No matter! I can talk and he can choose to listen or not.'

"I think that's very admirable- she is obviously quite bright and eager to learn. Apparently you also have an impressive library. Would I be able to use it?"

"You are able to read?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. He'd actually been listening! "Yes I can read, and write, and even discuss the meanings within various forms of literature." She responded- pleased that she could surprise him with the knowledge that she was educated, whilst simultaneously irritated that he hadn't been able to tell.

"Why should this Sesshoumaru grant your request?"

'Seriously? Does he really want to know _why _I want to read?'

"Because I enjoy such pursuits and they broaden a person's horizons; particularly mine." Truthfully, Kagome missed reading fairy tales to Shippo, and she wanted to feel connected to her friends and family again.

"You may read whichever documents in my collection that interest you miko, as long as you are careful."

Kagome smiled in thanks before bowing her head again. Idly she wondered whether he was going to bring up his 'confession' again and pressure her for an answer; instead he offered her his hand, which she took, before leading her back to her room. 'That's... odd. Perhaps I have really offended him and he doesn't want to think about it. Oops.'

A soft _shkk_ broke through her reverie- it was the shoji door closing, leaving her in her futon, alone in her room. 'When did I get here?' Having no recollection of entering the space left her feeling very disoriented- perhaps she was just really tired?

A soft tap on the doorframe gave her a sense of _déjà vu, _but this time it was a healer bearing a spare shin splint rather than Rin. The healer wrapped her leg tightly and ensured that the knots were secure. "Our Lord wished for me to tell you that the library is on the northern side of the shiro, and if you wish I can take you there."

Kagome looked at the medicine woman, entranced by her calming voice and bright green eyes. The young woman shivered remembering another she had met with green eyes recently.

"Oh, are you cold? I can have more blankets brought."

Kagome smiled. "No, thanks, I'm fine. Uh... if you don't mind me asking, what kind of youkai are you?"

"Neko-youkai, miko-sama."

"Why does everyone keep referring to me as miko-sama or Kagome-sama? Please just call me Kagome!"

The demon's eyes were wide with shock at the woman-child's small outburst. "But such familiarity is frowned upon; Lord Sesshoumaru told all of the servants to treat you with the utmost respect!"

Now it was Kagome's eyes that widened. 'This day is just getting weirder- why did I have to study in that clearing? I wouldn't be in this stupid mess if it wasn't for that ferret!'

Hiding the turmoil going on within her head, the young woman focused on the healer, deciding that now was as good a time as any for going to the library.

"Firstly, what is your name, and secondly, would you be able to take me to the library please?"

"Certainly miko-dono, and my name is Aizai; your personal healer."

'Personal? Am I that much trouble?'

Aizai swiftly rose and rolled her shoulders, the blades clicking as she did so, before rolling Kagome's blanket back and lifting her to rest on her good leg. "Please hold onto my shoulder milady, and if you wish, I can carry you if your leg hurts."

"Thank you Aizai-chan, it's very kind of you to do this for me." The neko-youkai looked slightly surprised at Kagome's friendly demeanor, but just shook her head and grinned.

Kagome breathed a sigh of content; immensely comfortable nestled in plush cushions surrounded by scrolls. Sesshoumaru really did have an impressive library; not just in terms of the number of scrolls but the sheer size of the room- it dominated the northern wing, which according to Aizai also held her Lord's study and the war rooms. It appeared that Inuyasha's older brother valued knowledge as well as physical power. Not that that was surprising in any way, seeing as he ensured his superiority to everyone else was apparent.

'But what about that tender side that he's only shown to me? There is a strong case for the belief that there is more to him than he lets on.' Refusing to acknowledge her brain's attempt to get her to ponder the enigma that is Sesshoumaru, she stubbornly turned a blind eye and surveyed her company.

Aizai was beautiful- as only youkai could be- but she had an inner glow that made her appear quite childlike, and her cropped hair didn't accentuate her femininity, rather giving her the appearance of a tomboyish woman or a feminine man. If her voice were any lower than its soothing alto, Kagome would've been convinced that the healer was male.

A small smile crossed her lips as she thought of another healer she knew, the gentle giant Jinenji, who regardless of perceptions helped a miko and a hanyou. The smile wavered as she thought of Inuyasha and her friends. Were they looking for her? Perhaps they thought she was dead? Hopefully they had not given up hope and were making some headway with the jewel shards...

The jewel shards!

The miko sat bolt upright on the cushions as her hand flew to her neck. The familiar glass bottle was absent from the chain around her throat.

'Kami! Where is it! How could I have been so irresponsible I _know _I had it when I ran... Oh no... What if that _thing _found them? Shit!'

Kagome started to hyperventilate, trying desperately not to scream.

"Miko-dono, what is the matter?" She whipped her head around to see Aizai standing beside her, hands hovering over the miko's shoulders, uselessly fluttering. Kagome released a hysterical laugh before gasping for air.

"What's the matter? Everything! Every single thing! It's always me! I don't _work!_" Dissolving into sobs, the young woman held her head in her hand, the other moving Sesshoumaru's precious scrolls away from her tears.

Thankfully, Aizai didn't try to comfort her, and her tears quickly dried as she resolved to look on the situation rationally, beginning with explaining her predicament to Sesshoumaru.

"Gomen-nasai, Aizai-chan- I did not mean to startle you. Would you be able to take me to Sesshoumaru-sama please?"

"This Sesshoumaru is already here miko. Why are you bawling like a hungry pup, disturbing this one's peace?"

The glare Kagome sent him was half-hearted at best, her distress muting the ire that rose within her at his mocking. She hadn't even heard Aizai leaving yet alone Sesshoumaru entering.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I must ask you for a favor."

Seeing him open his mouth, Kagome interrupted him, eager to get her reasons heard before he shot her down. "Thank you for your hospitality and kindness, they are appreciated more than you know, but I must leave immediately- in my own stupidity I have lost something very important."

The schoolgirl paused then, caught in Sesshoumaru's intense amber stare. He broke eye contact then, his gaze traveling to the hand subconsciously clutching the chain.

Enthralled, Kagome watched as the taiyoukai reached inside his sleeve and withdrew her small glass bottle, the pink glow of the Shikon-no-Tama fragments illuminating his hand, highlighting the deadly claws.

Kagome could feel her mouth opening as her eyes widened in shock. 'He had it the whole time! Thank Kami I haven't lost them; searching for them would've taken ages.'

A wide smile broke across her face as relief flooded through her. "Oh gosh, thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! You've saved me a lot of worry."

Hobbling towards him, she was almost in reach of the vial when he withdrew his hand and stepped away from her.

"How valuable are these to you miko?"

The young woman stopped, her smile faltering. "W...What?" The cold expression on his face was only made worse by the calculating look in his eyes. His next words made Kagome's blood run cold.

"What will you give this Sesshoumaru in exchange for these jewel shards?" Kagome shut her eyes in despair, hoping against hope that she was dreaming; this could not be happening- what was he _doing?_

"I am waiting, Kagome."

Her eyes re-opened at the sound of her name. What could she give him? 'What do you give an immensely powerful demon lord? Think Kagome, think!' Eyes narrowing, she set her shoulders and clenched her fists to stop herself from shouting.

"If you think that I will help you steal Tetsaiga, you're insane! It is Inuyasha's and always will be!"

The condescending sneer accompanying his reply furthered her anger. "I am well aware of that, woman. What are _you _willing to do?"

The phrasing of that question made her pause. 'Clearly he wants something that only I can give. What does he _want _from me?' Suddenly the miko shivered. The tension in the library had mounted so high, that it was visible inside their coiling auras- a horrid blue haze. Sesshoumaru's aura was massive- it was almost oppressive, forcing itself on hers, battering it- but not destroying, only dominating.

Scrolls started to fall from the shelves, flapping in the currents of yoki and miko ki. 'What does he _want_; what have I not _given_ him?'

Bright sparks caught her attention as her spiritual powers skittered across her skin, reacting to Sesshoumaru's opposing energy. Concentrating once more on his face, everything _clicked_.

What he wanted from her was something he couldn't take, was something she'd refused to give him when from the moment she'd removed the sword from his father's tomb.

Looking at the grim line of his mouth and determined stare, she knew what he wanted, no _needed _from her.

Submission.

From the beginning she had defied him. When she had accidentally shot him in the forest, she had refused to follow suit; as well as rejecting his affections and attacking him.

Although she didn't like the idea one bit, Kagome knew that submitting to him was exactly what he wanted, and he wouldn't hand over the jewel shards until she complied.

Slowly, Kagome knelt, wincing when her injured leg throbbed. She then lowered her head and offered him her neck whilst closing her eyes.

Minutes seemed to pass as she waited for a reaction. When she decided one was not forthcoming, the miko opened her eyes and looked up. Sesshoumaru's head was tilted to the side as he studied her, before releasing a noncommittal "Hnn", and leaving the library.

Kagome blinked, stunned. What on earth had just happened? Putting her hands on the floor in preparation for standing up, she noticed the glass bottle beside her right hand, the shards winking at her.

"Let me help you, miko-dono." Jumping in fright, the young woman relaxed when Aizai smiled down at her before scooping her up and leaving the large room. As they traveled down the corridor, Kagome tried to make sense of the last few minutes.

"Where did you go?" Aizai glanced down at the indignant woman before looking back up at their route.

"I went back to your room; Sesshoumaru-sama told me to."

Kagome glared at the floor, irritated that Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything after her submission. 'Isn't that what he wanted? It must have been, because he gave back the shards. It was like he didn't really want the submission he just wanted to see if I would do it... Oh.'

Raising her eyes to Aizai's she breathed out her realization, "He was testing me. He wanted to see if I _would_ give in, not that I _could_." Looking around the long, clean hallway that she was being carried through, the futuristic miko couldn't help but shiver.

"This place is so odd, nothing is what it appears to be." The healer chuckled grimly, bringing Kagome's attention back to her. "Indeed miko-sama. This is a veritable house of illusions, and the sooner you learn that, you may even survive."


	14. Enter Naraku

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, this sentence wouldn't be here._

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait- my time is being nicked from under me!**

**House of Illusons**

**Enter Naraku**

The hanyou's eyebrows furrowed as he caught the horrid stench of miasma. Notifying his companions of the poisonous fog, Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he realised they were preparing to fight.

"We ain't got time for this shit! We have to get Kagome!"

"If we don't clear this up, the village we passed will be in danger! I know you want to find her- I do too! But it is my duty to protect people from demons, and I will not leave them defenseless."

The glare Sango was sending him only aggravated his anger further. "Keh, whatever. This had better not take too long."

No sooner had he finished speaking than Naraku's puppet appeared, clad in its usual baboon pelt. After the mannequin's entrance demons swarmed them, a huge mass that would not diminish regardless of Inuyasha's continuous use of the Wind Scar and Miroku's _kazaana. _Shippo stuck close to Sango, lashing out with his foxfire as often as he dared, with Kirara protecting him from the more powerful youkai.

To Inyasha, the battle was raging for all eternity; every moment that passed was a lifetime too long, Kagome could be dying, could be dead and he wasn't there to save her, he would fail because he hadn't been there when she needed him most. This was something that tore at his soul and hardened his gruff exterior- he had already failed Kikyo, the love of his life, and now it was Kagome's turn for disappointment.

"There are too many! We need to fall back!" Inuyasha barely heard the monk's desperate cry, but he managed to slice up his opponent before leaping tohis friend's side and kill the oni sneaking up on him.

"We shouldn't have started the damn fight!"

Carving their way through the horde to the demon slayer and kitsune, the males defended them whilst they climbed onto Kirara's back, before Miroku hopped on and the neko-youkai took to the air, flying away from the fight.

"Houshii, I thought we were targeting Naraku! Kirara, take us back!"

Miroku grabbed Sango's wrists to stop any drastic actions and firmly spoke in her ear, "Inuyasha will defend the village and take on Naraku; he wishes for us to find Kagome and ensure her safe return. Let's go!"

Seeing that his friends were safely on their way, he turned back to the copy. "Where is Kagome, Inuyasha? Has the fool finally left you for something better? It won't be long now before she comes to me, and when she does; I will enjoy corrupting her, both spiritually and _physically."_

Inuyasha's snarl broke from his bared teeth. "That will never happen! I'll kill you before you can so much as touch her, you foul bastard!"

Naraku's throaty chuckle spurred on the dog hanyou; he leapt towards the puppet, eager to obliterate it but his opponent's slaves blocked his path.

Cutting a deep swathe in the lesser youkai, he had almost reached Naraku when he was blocked again. "That's it, just keep fighting Inuyasha. Soon you will tire and there will be no-one to aid you. Sayonara, hanyou. I'm sure hell will be a _pleasant _place to spend eternity."

Sango fumed as Kirara disobeyed her wishes and continued westward, encourages by the monk. "Houshii, do you have any idea of where the Western Palace _is_?"

Miroku smiled enigmatically at her. "Why of course, dear Sango. The Western Palace is in the west."

The taiyija only just refrained from throwing Miroku to his death. Just.

Concentrating instead on her other companion, Sango tried to reassure a haggard-looking Shippo. "Do you have any idea of a more _specific _location of Sesshoumaru's home?"

The kitsune barely held eye contact as he answered her lifelessly. "I heard a story once that said you could find it if you followed the winds."

Both adults sighed. Their friend was fighting Naraku alone, and they didn't know how to get to Kagome, if she was even in the Western Palace. Things weren't going their way.

Sullen silence reigned as the neko-youkai flew through the clear blue sky, the vibrant weather at odds with their distraught expresssions.

Shippo absently played with his tail... he worried about Kagome, the human woman he saw as his mother.

He knew she was strong, a lot stronger than Inuyasha made her out to be, but he still couldn't help but think that Sesshoumaru was capable of killing her instantly. That thought made his stomach churn, so he hurriedly thought of ways to find her.

Ever since they had found a massive battle site with Kagome's blood nearby, Inuyasha had gone wild; almost turning feral. Sesshoumaru was definitely responsible for her disappearance- the ginormous footprints were evidence enough and coupled with his faint but unmistakeable scent...

Looking down at the hard, dry earth, the young kit tried to think of ways to find the Western Palace. What they really needed was a guide.

As the breeze picked up, large dust devils raced across the ground. They looked like miniature whirlwinds...

"Kouga!"

Startled, Kirara veered sideways at Shippo's shout. Miroku leant forwards to see the fox's face. "What was that Shippo?" Swivelling his gaze to the monk, he resisted the urge to shout again. "Kouga will know where the Palace is! He's a prince, so he must've been there at some point!"

Sango's eyes widened as she realised what had been said. Glancing at Miroku, a determined grin settled itself on her features.

"Well then, let's go and find ourselves the Wolf Prince Kouga!"


End file.
